Rose Gray's Story
by starlight.noon
Summary: Okay, this is my version of HON.Nef is stil evil,and you still come back from the dead. Rose is a normal girl until Nyx choose her and a few other fledglings to help Z. Takes place during Betrayed. Please give it a chance. Rating may change to M later


**Rosemary Louw's PoV – a small piece of the past**

_I breathed in the cool, clean air around me. At the moment we are in a small village called Hogsback in South Africa, and if you want to be more specific, the Eastern Cape. It's green everywhere, and the forest is amazing. Clara and I snucked away from Tobias and Sarah - the couple where Clara has been staying - as soon as I finished unpacking, and came here to Madonna and Child, a large waterfall in the forest of Hogsback. _

"_It's amazing, isn't it?" a soft voice asked. I looked over and saw it was Clara. She looks almost exactly like me, except she has blue gray eyes, whereas I have stormy gray eyes. She was wearing tight black skinny jeans and a black Pink Floyd T-shirt. Her golden blonde hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, a few strands hanging loose. She was barefoot, not needing her shoes in the water. "Yeah, it sure is," I agreed softly, looking at the waterfall and the surrounding area in wonder. Madonna and Child, the waterfall, was roughly 40 meters high. "Do you know why it is called Madonna and Child?" My twin sister asked softly, her eyes never leaving the cloudy sky. _

"_No," I sighed. _

"_Tobias told me when Hogsback was first discovered; those rocks up there," she motioned towards the sky, "-formed a picture._

"_The picture was of a woman with a child, who looked like this Madonna character, and they decided to name it Madonna and Child. A few years back, though, there was a mighty storm and the rocks crumbled, destroying the picture. There's only a small piece of Madonna's face left, the only reminder of what there once was. It's a pity," Clara explained, never taking her eyes off of the dark sky. "Wow," I breathed. "We ought to go back now, though," Clara said, standing up. I nodded and stood up, brushing off my gray skinny jeans. Quietly we made our way back to the road, and from there climbed onto our bicycles and drove the dirt road to the Johnson household. When we arrived, Tobias and Sarah didn't seem angry with us __at all, as if they knew we were safe. _

_After having a quick shower, I was called to the dining room where they had a huge variety of salads and pastas. Dinner was filled with mindless chatter, and soon it was time to go to bed. _

**Present Time**

"_This is the last time you say,  
After the last line you break,  
It's not even a holiday,  
Nothing to celebrate.  
You give a hundred reasons why,  
And you say you're really gonna try.  
If I had a nickel for everytime,  
I'd overbank," _I sang.__

"Thought that I was the exception,  
I could have rewrite your addiction,  
You could've been the greatest,  
But you'd rather get wasted," My twin, Clara, sang.__

"You fall asleep during foreplay,  
'Cause the pills you take, are more your forte.  
I'm not sticking around to watch you go down.  
Wanna be your lover, not your fucking' mother.  
Can't be your saviour, I don't have the power.  
I'm not gonna stay and watch you circle the drain,  
Watch you circle the drain,  
Watch you circle the drain," Courtney, Clara and I sang together.

"You say you have to write your rhymes,  
Whatever helps you sleep at night  
You've become what you despise,  
A stereotype  
You think you're so rock and roll,  
But you're really just a joke.

_Had the world in the palm of your hands,  
But you fucking choked  
Should've been my team mate,  
Could've changed your fate,  
You say that you love me,  
You won't remember in the morning," Courtney sang._

"You fall asleep during foreplay,  
'Cause the pills you take, are more your forte.  
I'm not sticking around to watch you go down.  
Wanna be your lover, not your fucking mother.  
Can't be your saviour, I don't have the power.  
I'm not gonna stay and watch you circle the drain,  
Watch you circle the drain,  
Watch you circle the drain," Courtney, Clara and I sang.

"You fall asleep during foreplay," Courtney sang,  
"'Cause the pills you take, are more your forte," Clara sang  
"I'm not sticking around to watch you go down," I sang.  
"Wanna be your lover, not your fucking mother.  
Can't be your saviour, I don't have the power.  
I'm not gonna stay and watch you circle the drain,  
Watch you circle the drain,  
Watch you circle the drain.  
Watch you circle the drain,  
Watch you circle the drain.  
You fall asleep during foreplay,  
'Cause the pills you take, are more your forte.  
I'm not sticking around to watch you go down," Courtney, Clara and I sang.

The whole Broken Arrow cafeteria was silent, and Courtney, Clara and I glanced at each other nervously. Suddenly the silence was broken by someone's clapping. Shocked, the three of us turned to see who it was. To everyone's surprise, it was Heath Luck. Others began to join in, and soon enough the whole cafeteria was applauding my band.

"Oh my God, that was awesome!" Kayla, one of the bitches of Broken Arrow, yelled loudly. Everyone cheered in agreement. Blushing, Clara, Courtney and I made our way off of the mini stage we had created, and moved back to our lunch table. Cole, Courtney's boyfriend, was already sitting there next to his twin brother, Victor, also known as my boyfriend.

"That was awesome, you guys!" Cole said, grinning widely. "We know, babe, we know," Courtney said and kissed him on his cheek. Just then the cafeteria doors burst open, and we all saw the dead girl running in. Well, not rally dead, but the Vampyre. She was really pretty, no joke. "Rosemary!" the girl cried, looking around the cafeteria wildly. "Rosemary!" she called again, sounding anxious. Tears were streaming down her face, making her look weak. "Rosie?" she sniffed, looking at me hopefully. "Um, yeah?" I asked hesitantly. "Rosie!" she cried happily, and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. She cried loudly into my shoulder.

Clara came to my side and put a hand on the vampyre fledgling's shoulder. "What's wrong?" she asked softly. "Rosie, you have to help me!" the girl cried, her eyes looking haunted. "She's going to get me! I-I ran away, and if she finds me, I'm dead!" There were several gasps, but Trevor glared at all of them. "Get out!" he growled at all of the students, and surprisingly they listened, except for Heath Luck who stood at our table, looking worriedly at the poor girl in my arms. "What are you talkin' about?" I asked her, worried. Before she could answer, Heath asked a question. "Bianca, are you okay? Is Zo okay?"

She looked at him, and smiled faintly at her brother. "H-Heath, I didn't see you there. Yeah, we're just fine," she chuckled nervously. "Now, out!" she growled at him, her eyes flashing a dangerous red. She looked pained, as if she knew her eyes flashed and she didn't want them to. Suddenly, as if she sensed something, she let out a terrified yelp, cursed, and ducked under our lunch table. The doors once again burst open, and a beautiful vampyre came through the doors. Her eyes were a brilliant moss green, had beautiful red hair and she had a beautiful figure.

"Neferet, High Priestess of Tulsa's House of Night," Heath gasped. When the High Priestess heard her name, she glanced at Heath, then her eyes narrowed to slits. "Where is she?" she growled ferociously, her eyes flashing red, and her hair starting to lift around her as if there was a breeze.

"Who?" Heath asked stupidly. The Priestess groaned in frustration, before she zoomed out of the cafeteria.

"My God, what was that?" The twins, Trevor and Cole, asked in unison. "I don't know," I sighed, and looked under the lunch table. Bianca was gone.

**~End of Chapter~**

**So, how was it? Yeah, I know it's not that good, but it's my first FF, so please be nice. I would like to thank **special-rock, MissGold, vampiresforever1997, elka2194, panky95, Midnight Vampire Charlotte, springTHYDE and ..Different for their reviews. I want you all to know that I'll be writing your characters soon, promise, but it may be a few weeks…. I first want to get started with Rose and Clara before I do the rest of your characters. Thanks loads!

**xxx**


End file.
